voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted in the Moonlight Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. General Hikobei A Kappa messenger who serves Miyabi, Chikage, Shinra, Kyoga, and Yukinojo. He's very respectful towards the guys, due to them being clan heads and he sees you as a rank below him because you are a human (despite your power), but you managed to get along with him. He dislikes cucumbers but he'll eat them dipped in honey (which you came up with) and he also likes kappamaki. Hikobei.png Ikumi Sato She's quick to notice when you're down and often gives you advice when you have relationship troubles with your guy. She's described as being "a little psychic" and often senses something strange with the guys, but she brushes off or believe your excuse. In most of the story routes, she's single but in Kyoga's sequel, she has a boyfriend and wanted you and Kyoga to double date with them. Ikumi Sato.jpg Yu Ikumi's new boyfriend. He's only seen in Kyoga's sequel, Samon's sequel epilogue, and mentioned in "A Poem from Him: Yukinojo". Yu.jpg The Onmyoji Three men who tried to annihilate the ayakashi clans but was sealed up by Kiryu's ancestors. A thousand years had past and they were able to break the seal; they now stronger but seek to gain your blood which will make them powerful and unstoppable to any ayakashi. Only an ayakashi who has mated with woman with the special blood are able to seal them. Their names are Kohaku, Yakumo and Kai and they appear in the second season. Onmyoji Guy1.jpg Onmyoji Guy2.jpg Onmyoji Guy3.jpg Miyabi's Route Nishiki A member of the Hebi (Snake Demon) Clan. He disguises himself as your boss Taro and tries to get close to you in order for him to get your special blood. He has pretty much the same back story and beliefs as Miyabi's, and is presumably reformed by the end of the story. Nishiki.jpg Isao Miyabi's grandfather and the former head of the Kitsune Clan. Although he and Miyabi seems to be arguing all the time, he cares for him a lot. Ko Miyabi's father who was the previous Kitsune Clan leader. Ko fell in love and married a human woman, despite the protests from his peers. Soon after Miyabi was born, his wife was killed by ayakashi who were against the idea of interracial marriage. Guilty about how he couldn't protect his love, he lived in exhile and had his father raised Miyabi. He came back to protect Miyabi and you from the villagers in the sequel. Ageha A Kitsune who's been in love with Miyabi since his school days and was the president of his fan club. Along with Miyabi, Yukinojo can't stand her. She's trained herself to be stronger in order to be a suitably mate for Miyabi, but is appalled that he has chosen you, a human, as his bride. She tries to get him to sleep with her, but he angrily rebukes her. She uses the marriage interview that you discarded to separate you from Miyabi. By transforming herself into you, she secretly makes preparations for the wedding hoping that you marrying another man will make Miyabi come back to her. On the day of the ceremony, she forcibly makes you comply but Miyabi comes in and stops the wedding. After seeing Miyabi apologize to you for jumping to conclusions, she sees that he really has changed and sadly gives him up. She then falls madly in love with Kiryu and aggressively pursues him. Ageha.jpg Chikage's Route Koten He is Chikage's apprentice. Like Chikage, Koten was orphaned at a young age, hence why Chikage took him in. Although Chikage is strict with him, Koten respects and admires him; he is also very fond of you. He mostly appears in Chikage's routes, and likes to think of you and Chikage as his parents. Koten.png Magama A Kamaitachi that was once Chikage's old friend who turned evil after being abandoned by Chikage when he went to school, leaving him alone with the other thieves. Driven by rage, he hunts for your power, not because he wants to become stronger, but because he knows it is the best way to get revenge on Chikage. At the end of the story, Magama is killed by Chikage when the latter uses a deadly wind attack that, ironically, the former had taught him. Magma.jpg Kikuka A female tengu that went to school with Chikage. She always came second after him, but they shared sort of friendly rivalry. After you lost your powers, she was chosen by the tengu elders to be Chikage's bride. She had spiked your food because she was in love with Chikage. She appears in the sequel. Akihito An old friend from college you encounter while out with Chikage. He used to be in the literature club with you and you had a crush on him because he was kind and helpful. After graduating, his work life spiraled downward, which damaged his psyche. When he encounters you again, he becomes obsessive over you and believes that his life will be perfect if you’re his girlfriend. He lies by saying that he works at a publishing company to get closer to you and when you finished your manuscript, he leads you to a constructed building and tries to rape you but Chikage saves you. After seeing that his life is going downhill, he tries to commit suicide but Chikage saves him and sees his ayakashi form, believing that he’s an angel. Afterword, his life is getting back on track. Akihito.jpg Grandmother Your grandmother who says what she thinks but adores you. She makes a surprise visit to the shrine and the guys believe that she's an evil ayakashi, which offends her. Because of this, she looks down on Chikage and often argues with him. It turns out that an evil kitsune spirit has latched onto her, which is why the guys thought that she was an evil ayakashi, and Chikage scared the spirit away from her. Hearing that Chikage took care of her, she changes her opinion of him. Before leaving, she tells you that she knows that he's an ayakashi. Grandmother.jpg Shinra's Route Taira A blue oni who is Shinra's older brother. He was once head of the Oni Clan but he lost his power after saving Shinra and has been living as a human. He convinced Shinra to give you up to him and was able to mark you as his, thus his ayakashi powers returned and return as the head of the Clan. His actions were ultimately stopped by Shinra. Taira.png Kyoga's Route Aoi An okami that grew up with Kyoga who was considered a candidate for the head of the clan, but lost to Kyoga. Unlike Kyoga, he's very open and honest with his feelings but he's also very brash and quick to get into a fight. He immediately falls in love with you when you go to the Mononoke Village with Kyoga, but backs off when you love Kyoga more. Despite their differences, Kyoga makes him his second-in-command and lets him take on any issues in the Clan. Aoi.png Genji A doctor in the ayakashi world that Kyoga met at a brothel about ten years before meeting you. Enchanted in the Moonlight Genji.jpg Yukinojo's Route Kamikiri An ayakashi with the ability to tell fortunes and control fire. She seeks to have your power (though she doesn't want to eat you or drain your blood like most ayakashi) and tries to break you away from Yukinojo. Yukigojo A Yukibito that serves Yukinojo and deeply cares for him. Because of how Yukinojo was heartbroken from a human woman, he wanted you to quickly conceive a child with Yukinojo and then kill you afterward so that Yukinojo wouldn't relive being heartbroken again by a human. He appears in the sequel. Yukigojo.jpg Koyuki A yukibito girl who was having difficulty with her abilities. Yukinojo helps her with her abilities and she immediately liked you and your stories about snow children. Koyuki.jpg Samon's Route The Tatarimokke The Tatarimokke and the Zashiki-Warashi were once a part of the same clan, but where the Zashiki-Warashi brought happiness to a household the Tatarimokke brought misfortune. This lead to a break up between them. The head of the Tatarimokke clan wants to use your power to get revenge on the Zashiki-Warashi for exiling them. Enchanted in the Moonlight Tatarimokke Clan Head.jpg Yayoi The daughter of the Zashiki-Warashi clan head with ill-health. She's been in love with Samon for a long time but because of her poor health, she couldn't follow him to the Human world so Samon gave her the task of taking care of the spring of the depart Zashiki-Warashi. She tries to break you and Samon up by using the omen of a human and Zashiki-Warashi falling in love. Enchanted in the Moonlight Yayoi.jpg Nobu The lead signer from a popular boyband called the Honeymooners, He looks like Samon except that he has darker brown hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his right eye. Nobu.jpg Kiryu's's Route Kuro-Kabuto The son of the Kabuto clan head who's abandoned his clan and an acquaintance of Kiryu's. He and Kiryu grew up in similar situations which is why he asks Kiryu to join forces with him to conquer the Mononoke World and overthrow their old customs, and wants to use you to make him more powerful, but Kiryu refuses. He then tries to take you by force but since he couldn't replace Kiryu's mark on you, he decides to kill you and use you blood to make himself stronger. He states that he killed a member from his clan and used his blood in order to make him stronger, branding himself a criminal. He's invulnerable to any attacks, but his weakness is inside of his helmet which is how Kiryu defeats him. Kuro Kabuto.jpg Trivia *''Coming soon...'' Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Minor Characters Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Minor Characters